


Blue Blood Cocktail

by ThiriumBucketChallenge



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Drunk Connor, Hank tries, M/M, Short, and then I was like, i wrote this while drunk, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:25:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiriumBucketChallenge/pseuds/ThiriumBucketChallenge
Summary: Connor's a bit curious on Hank's drinking habits, don't you think?





	Blue Blood Cocktail

Seeing the android with a dark blush across his features and a drunken slur to each word wasn't exactly a sight he was used to. He was definitely drunk out of his mind, leaning against Hank for support. 

Hell, he didn't even know androids could get drunk, much less androids could drink fluid in general. Then again, this bastard licks blood off the floor. Connor had got out his coin earlier and then just straight up lost it, so that's something to deal with in the morning. 

The android was heavy, too. For pieces of plastic, they have a bunch of shit inside of them. He's glad he doesn't have to carry Connor. 

"Y–Y'know what I just fucking thought. Oh my god. I just thought it. Holy fuck." Connor would've bumped into a wall if Hank hadn't tried to steer him away. They're just trying to get home, honestly. "..Wow, you think? That amazes me." Hank snorted gently. 

"No. Hank. Lieutenant. The thing. I—I have like, over 20,500 databases to access. Other androids can't access half of them because it's not part of their program and...fuck." He lost track of what he was saying for a moment, pausing in his tracks for a few seconds and then starting to walk again. "Some of them is shit like how to kill people in the most painful ways. How to torture androids. I could be a goddamn hitman on the deep web if I wanted to." He snorted as if that was funny. 

"Connor, I think you need to rest."

"Androids don't fucking sleep, Lieutenant." He didn't exactly snap, but he said it in a cocky tone. 

"With that attitude, I'll make you 'fucking sleep'."


End file.
